The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum telephium×Sedum spectabile, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Garbro’.
The new Sedum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Sedum cultivars with uniform growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Sedum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2001 of the Sedum telephium cultivar Munstead Dark Red, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Sedum spectabile cultivar Carmen, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sedum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany during the summer of 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Bonsall, Calif., since Jul. 1, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.